El camino del Kazekage
by AceHikenNo
Summary: Un error le costo a sus hermanos y podria costarle su puesto... Gaara toma una eleccion por la felicidad del todos a costa de la propia


_Semanas... Días... Horas. No sabias cuando tiempo había pasado y no te interesa, lo único en lo que ponías atención era en ellos, les ordenaste no venir pero no te escucharon. En un arranque de ira terminaste lo que ellos empezaron pero aun así, eso no disminuye el efecto_

Los miras, te duele pero no lloras, te niegas a creer algo que es tan obvio con solo verlo y aun así no quieres aceptarlo. Frente a ti yacen los cuerpos sin vida de los que una vez fueron tus hermanos mayores, puede que en principio te temieran e incluso no opusieron queja cuando ordenaron matarte, pero crecieron junto a ti y te querían... tu los querías

Pero no basta con querer y lo sabes, te molesta lo que hicieron y al mismo tiempo estas orgulloso, como no estarlo, murieron como héroes dando sus vidas como los Shinobis que son para proteger su aldea. La aldea de Sunakuge de la cual eres el líder, conocido ante el mundo como Kazekage

3 días pasaron y se celebra un gran funeral masivo. Tus hermanos no fueron los únicos caídos en aquel ataque, la paz mundial es algo imposible y eso lo sabes, aunque el líder de la hoja, un viejo amigo tuyo siempre dice lo contrario. Siempre habrá oscuridad en el mundo, acaban de extinguir un poco de ella pero el mal existirá siempre es un hecho inevitable

1 semana a pasado desde el incidente, todos están un poco mas tranquilos, todos menos tu, no puedes dormir porque tan pronto como caes en el sueño todo regresa en el tiempo, la escena donde fuiste débil y lento, no pudiste salvarlos y eso te atormenta.

Pasado un mes todo sigue igual, poco has dormido y los problemas van en aumento. Los consejeros empiezan a dudar de tu liderazgo por estar tan dolido, un líder debe ser el pilar y siempre estar feliz o neutro, tu rostro era neutro pero por dentro eras un mar de incapacidad y lo sabias ni te molestabas en disimularlo.

También hay problemas amorosos, tu novia se preocupa y trata de ayudarte, pero no se lo permites, nunca la has dejado entrar en lo profundo de tus pensamientos cada que hablan de su vida ya que en el pasado sufriste mucho a mano de las personas que entraron cuando tu corazón era frágil, ella entiende y acepta eso. Aun asi se lo merece, ella se gano tu confianza, cariño y otra cosa, pero el miedo no te deja aceptarlo

A los pocos días fuiste al lugar de sus tumbas para ver si con eso lograbas apaciguar tus penas o la culpa que sentías por ser tan débil, te disculpaste con ellos pero eso no cambio nada. Te escapaste de tus deberes porque necesitabas un respiro, solo una nota alertando que volverás en 1 semana.

Caminando por el desierto encontraste un oasis lleno de agua cristalina y algunos arboles, en el medio de este 3 arboles algo separados del resto. Sonreíste un poco y con un Kunai tallaste en cada árbol un nombre, estuviste allí por dos días hasta que elegiste regresar, la soledad en aquel lugar te ayudo a pensar un poco y estabas mas calmado

Pero al llegar a la aldea volviste a tener problemas con los del Consejo por tal irresponsabilidad hasta amenazaron con quitarte el puesto, a estas altura el puesto de kage no te interesaba así que solo fingiste prestar atención e irte cuando acabaron.

Al día siguiente una visita sorpresa te alegro un poco, tu viejo amigo el líder de la hoja, quien había escuchado de tu escapada y fue para hacerte entrar en razón y ayudarte. Hablaron por horas para ponerse al corriente, el te había salvado de la oscuridad que sufren todos los Jinchurikis así que le contaste de tus pesadillas al cerrar los ojos para dormir y de los demonios que ahora te atormentaban

El no era muy bueno con consejos, aun asi notaste como hacia su mayor esfuerzo en subirte el animo, te dijo que buscaras un motivo y/o meta por que luchar, pero que fuera mas de 1 porque si perdías ese todo se derrumbaría. La curiosidad te invadio y le preguntaste

- **Cuales son tus motivos para vivir** - Este feliz te respondió que eran sus amigos, mantener su sueño realizado de ser un buen lider en el que todos puedan apoyarse y el mas reciente era su familia. Desde su esposa hasta su pequeña niña, de pelo azul y ojos plateados como la madre pero con las zorrunas mejillas del padre

Esto también te puso algo triste. Le contaste a tu amigo que eso ultimo no lo podías tener, porque estabas incapacito por una enfermedad, provocada por los muchos intentos de matarte con venenos en el pasado cuando te consideraban peligroso. Te habías sorprendido de eso, pero la bestia que antes llevabas te salvo mas veces de las que podías contar

Un silencio reino por un rato, pero lo rompiste para no preocupar a tu amigo, le agradeciste sus palabras y todo siguió en cierta manera normal. Pero sin saberlo, tu amigo había insertado en tu interior la semilla de la duda, no podías tener hijos y tu novia era consciente pero, por cuanto tiempo soportara la idea. Matsuri era amable, muy paciente y el hecho de tener algunas miradas pasar por la aldea denotaba que era atractiva. Todo ese pensamiento te puso aun peor de lo que ya estabas

Meditaste por 3 días hasta tomar una decisión, una que nadie aprovaria y por eso mismo a nadie le contaste. Fuiste en persona a pedirle al consejo que te removieran el cargo y que, de ser necesario, tu mismo entrenarías al nuevo kazekage. Ellos dudaron pero por su actitud de las ultimas semanas aceptaron de mala gana

Se dio el plazo de 1 año para que el entrenara en secreto a su futuro reemplazo, un Jounnin mayor que el por 5 años, alguien con experiencia en liderazgo y una actitud positiva que llevaría a Suna por el buen camino. Durante ese año hiciste algo mas que entrenar, comenzaste a cosechar algo que sabias te dolería, pero era lo mejor

El tiempo paso rapidamente. Una noche como cualquier otra un ataque externo ocurrió en la oficina del Kazekage nadie sabe lo que paso con exactitud pues el había pedido estar solo porque ese día se cumplía 1 año de la muerte de sus hermanos. Lo único que supieron es que el antiguo grupo de asalto que creían muerto consiguió su cometido, habían asesinado a Sabaku No Gaara

Tras un gran funeral y mucho dolor el nombramiento de un nuevo kage tomo lugar en la Aldea, uno que en secreto había sido entrenado por el anterior líder. Por tradición el ascenso se celebra con una fiesta y aunque no querían tuvieron que hacerla

En uno de los hogares de la aldea te encontrabas llorando con dolor y tristeza, solo habían pasado 3 meses del rompimiento con aquel que fue tu maestro y tu primer amor. Con quien a pesar de su naturalidad fría sentías afecto, muchas veces pensaste en hablar con el para arreglar las cosas, porque sabias que estaba actuando así por el dolor de aquella perdida y aun así lo dejaste ir

Caminabas por el desierto en dirección donde el viento te guiara, vestías una capucha vendada que te cubría completamente solo dejando visible los ojos. Las horas intensas de planeacion habían dado sus frutos, Suna estaría bien cuidada y su amada podría tener a alguien que le trate con el cariño que merece, dándole también lo que el no podía, un hijo

Pronto sentiste una presencia a tu alrededor, el viento que guiaba se volvió mas intenso. No eras un shinobi sensor y aun así pudiste saber de quien se trataba - **Que sorpresa encontrarte ** - Dijiste al viento este solo empezó a chocar contra ti deteniendo tus pasos

**Dudo que vengas a matarme o ya lo hubieras hecho. A que has venido ** - volviste a hablar, el viento te rodeaba y la arena levantada por este dio en tus ojos obligándote a cubrirte y cerrarlos un poco

Seguiste avanzando luchando contra el viento pero este solo incrementaba su fuerza para detenerte, molesto usaste tus poderes sobre la arena para empezar a levitar y detener el viento con un muro. Luego de un instante el viento dejo de soplar, pensaste que se había rendido

Pero en lugar de eso volvió a soplar, solo que ahora te impulsaba hacia adelante. Con eso lo comprendiste, ahora sabias que era lo que te pedia -

**Solo un lobo solitario puede entender a otro... Entonces sígueme, viejo amigo** - El viento se había calmado y la arena al lado tuyo creaba una pequeña criatura, que tomo forma de un tanuki, el cual se subió a tu hombro. Volviste a caminar con una sonrisa en el rostro, tu viaje continuaría, pero ahora tenias compañía


End file.
